Shūkurō Tsukishima (Koukishi)
| birthday = December 29 | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 130 lbs. | affiliation = | occupation = Shinigami | partner = | base of operations = barracks | relatives = Unknown | education = | shikai = Itsuwari | bankai = Not yet achieved | fullbring = Book of the End | storyline = Not yet revealed | roleplay = Not yet revealed }} Note: The information below is a fanwork based on , and will depict non-canon material. Therefore, this articles will on be used in the works of the author unless permission is given by another user. Shūkurō Tsukishima (月島 秀九郎, Tsukishima Shūkurō) is a enigmatic individual that formerly capable of using the power of , as well as being the former leader of . After his defection from said organization, Tsukishima was soon killed by after completing his own fullbring training, where he apologizes to the orange-haired boy for using his powers on him. Despite being killed, Tsukishima is soon reborn as a plus in , set to wander its streets for eternity. However, he quickly realized that he possessed a high level of spiritual energy. Soon after this discovery, Tsukishima enrolled in the , the place in which he would learn of his zanpakutō. Upon graduating from the academy, Tsukishima was sent to the of the Gotei 13, becoming the third seat of the squad. Appearance Tsukishima is a rather slim, tall young man with long black hair with a blue tint to it. He wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with brown-coloured suspenders and dark-brown pants. He also has a thin scar across his left eye, which he retains after his death. Tsukishima typically carried around a book - of which held his fullbring - on his person. However, he forwent this habit immediately following his transformation into a shinigami. Personality As a person, Tsukishima appears to be cold, calm and collected in most things he does. He cuts down Uryū without much expression or effort and coolly admits to doing so without any hint of remorse. He also possesses some level of intelligence as he was able to organize and form a group while devising a plan to rid them of their powers. More soon... History Note: This section is set to be changed once new information comes out. As such, it will be considered incomplete until the current story arc is brought to a close. Some time ago, Tsukishima gathered people with abilities together, in order to find a way for them to erase their powers. He formulated the plan to pass their powers on to a Shinigami Representative, forming the group, . However, once this process began, he had a change of heart and used his abilities to kill the Shinigami Representative and those who had been relieved of their powers. Xcution's new leader, , has theorized that Tsukishima's new goal is to keep away from them. While is waiting outside of Ichigo Kurosaki's house, he spots Tsukishima standing on a nearby rooftop. Tsukishima leaves, causing Uryū to follow him. Using his speed, Tsukishima is able to catch Uryū off-guard and wound his right shoulder. Sometime after his attack on Uryū, Tsukishima sends to attack , but says that he does not need to do anything, because he believes that Shishigawara will not harm girls. As Shishigawara is about to fight Orihime, Tsukishima arrives and tells Orihime that he was the one who attacked Uryū. Tsukishima introduces himself to Orihime, but Shishigawara interrupts their conversation, insisting that he will be able to take care of Orihime for him and tries to fight her. Tsukishima tells him to go home, but Shishigawara refuses. Tsukishima closes his book and reminds Shishigawara that he told him that he didn't need to do anything, and asks why he is still there. Shishigawara tells him that he wants to be useful to him. Tsukishima then casually remarks that he lost his page and takes out his bookmark, turning it into a sword. He asks Shishigawara if he minds taking responsibility for his lost page. Upon seeing the sword, Orihime asks him if it is a zanpakutō. Tsukishima replies that it is not; it is actually his fullbring, Book of the End. He tells Orihime that she can relax, as he does not plan to harm her at this time; instead, he is going to punish Shishigawara, who cannot follow his orders. Orihime moves herself in front of Shishigawara, which causes Tsukishima to remark that she is good-natured to the point where she does not like seeing even an enemy hurt. Orihime denies that being the reason; she informs him that since he attacked Uryū, she cannot let him leave. He merely replies that her reasoning is boring before turning away from her. When Orihime goes to use her powers, he attacks her from behind and appears to seriously wound her, however, she is shown without any damage moments later. Moe sneezes on Tsukishima while he is eating a meal, prompting Tsukishima to pin him to the table with a fork and ask if he may continue speaking. He goes on to say that Moe no longer needs to do anything regarding Orihime and insists that he stop calling himself a henchman. Though Moe protests, Tsukishima says they already have her and there is no need of further contact. He then wonders whether to attack or Ichigo next, asking what Kūgo would say if he were to meddle with Ichigo directly. Later, during Ichigo's training with , Tsukishima arrives at Xcution's base and cuts through it's door. Kūgo is shocked to see his arrival. Tsukishima remarks that its been a while since he saw the members of Xcution to which he hopes is not drinking too much and tells to read more. Kūgo demands to know why he came here for, but Tsukishima simply states that he cannot see Jackie or . Tsukishima spots the fish tank and presumes that is where they are hiding and Kūgo warns Tsukishima. Tsukishima attacks the fish tank and Kūgo yells at him not to, but it is already too late as the fish tank is already sliced in half. Suddenly, a burst of black energy comes out of the fish tank to which Tsukishima says is interesting as he sees Ichigo in a shinigami's shihakushō formed from black energy. Tsukishima observes Ichigo's appearance and compliments him on training while inside Riruka's Doll House, stating that he's surprised Ichigo has come so far in mastering his new abilities already. He is mockingly offended when Ichigo inquires his name, wondering why the members of Xcution hadn't informed the former substitute shinigami about him. Before he can finish introducing himself, he is attack by Sado who is trying to protect Ichigo. However, once Ichigo realizes his identity, after Tsukishima confirms he attacked Uryū and Orihime, they get into a brief fight. At first, Tsukishima compliments Ichigo's abilities but attacks him to show how incomplete they still are. He forces Ichigo's fullbring to recede to the point he can't break his fall before Tsukishima moves in with a powerful strike. Before it can hurt Ichigo, Tsukishima is surprised to see that his sword is blocked by Kūgo. Tsukishima then mocks Kūgo asking that if he is really trying to interfere to which Kūgo says that Tsukishima is the one who is interfering. Tsukishima tells Kūgo that if he fights him, he is most certainly going to die. They both then clash swords and fight. Kūgo tries to attack Tsukishima from above the head but he dodges this and attemps to cut Kūgo from below, Kūgo jumps up into the air and evades the attack and then unleashes an energy attack onto Tsukishima. Tsukishima comes out from the dust unharmed and manages to cut Kūgo across the right side of his face. Ichigo then jumps up and attacks Tsukishima from behind. This lightly burns his sword wielding arm. Tsukishima asks how Ichigo can evolve so well so quickly and comments that Ichigo is becoming much closer to the heights of his previous powers. Their conversation is then interrupted by Yukio, who uses his fullbring to stop him from interacting with Ichigo. Tsukishima asks Yukio if it would not have been a better idea to lock him away instead. Yukio tells him that he is sorry to disappoint but he does not have enough batteries left to save him and that he did not save Ichigo for the reasons Tsukishima thought. Yukio then tells him that a crowd is starting to gather and someone is likely to see Tsukishima, which will be inconvenient for him. Riruka then shows up, holding her love gun to his back. He comments on it and Riruka says that he knows what it can do since he invented it. She then tells him to get lost and Yukio says they will be leaving and taking Ichigo with them and that Tsukishima should stay there if he wants to be exposed. As Yukio and everyone leaves, Tsukishima attacks Sado, piercing him but leaving no mark. As Ichigo returns home from his training, Yuzu confronts him at the door and says they have a surprise guest. She takes him to the room that the guest is waiting in and tells Ichigo it is cousin Shū and Ichigo stares, horrified as he is confronted by Tsukishima. Yuzu says she bets Ichigo is totally surprised as they have not seen him since Grandpa Rin's funeral and it brings back memories. Tsukishima greets the shocked Ichigo and says it has been a while. Karin and Yuzu explain to Ichigo how Tsukishima got there and Tsukishima apologizes for having annoyed them. Ichigo grabs him by the collar, demanding an explanation for why he is there. Karin and Yuzu try to get Ichigo off of him, but the doorbell rings and Tsukishima asks Yuzu to get it, saying it must be Keigo and the others. Tatsuki begins to lecture Ichigo on staying out so late, and Tsukishima tells Ichigo he called everyone, and says he should call Sado and Orihime as well. As he is on the phone, Ichigo attacks him, slamming him into a wall and causing him to bleed. Tatsuki berates Ichigo for attacking his relative. Ichigo then flees. Tsukishima then goes after Ichigo at 's house and Ikumi says he is there to cheer Ichigo up. Ichigo then flees once more. After Yukio leads Ichigo and Ginjō to the house where Tsukishima is, he walks out to calmly greet them. Ichigo begins to attack him on sight, only to be stopped by Ginjō. Unfazed, Tsukishima urges them to relax, saying that he is unarmed. He then states he doesn't want to fight them, and invites them inside. Ichigo thinks the house is trapped, but Tsukishima says that he hopes Ichigo is joking, because if he wanted them to fall into traps, he would have set some in the forest. Yukio agrees and tells Ichigo and Ginjō to just enter. As Ichigo flees once again from the sight of his family and friends under Tsukishima's power, he follows Ichigo to the room where the Xcution members are. He says he thought Ichigo hated him, but that must have been a mistake, if Ichigo came all the way to see them. In the middle of talking Ginjō appears, having destroyed the stairs to that no one, except Yukio, could follow them up, and urges Ichigo to fight. Ichigo activates his fullbring, and Tsukishima activates his, but he is taken by surprise, as Ichigo dodges his strike, and then slices off Tsukishima's arm. He congratulates Ichigo on mastering his fullbring in such a short time. As Ichigo states he came to kill Tsukishima, Chad and Orihime arrive by Tsukishima's side. Tsukishima and Ichigo's battle continues and Tsukishima berates Ichigo constantly. Ichigo, however, gains a small advantage against him and surprises him when he unleashes a Getsuga Tensho; however, Tsukishima manages to redirect it. Tsukishima in his thought said that even in fullbring, he can still use Getsuga Tenshō and that his attack speed is much greater than he anticipated, and as expected, even despair helped him to complete his power. Ichigo tries to finish him off again, but Chad intervenes and blocks his attacks. Ichigo yells at Tsukishima, demanding that he stop hiding behind his friends and face him, and Tsukishima gets behind Ichigo to attack him but Ginjō takes the attack instead. Ichigo rushes to Kūgo and Tsukishima attempts to attack Ichigo, but he is blocked and knocked backwards. Uryū Ishida arrives, claiming that Kūgo had attacked him. He then fires his bow at Kūgo, but Tsukishima attacks Uryū from behind. After Kūgo explains what happened when he attacked Uryū, Tsukishima said he only cut Kūgo because he was bad at acting and states that Kūgo started calling Ichigo "Kurosaki" again after he cut him again. Then after Kūgo takes Ichigo's Fullbring, the pair begins to wall off and Ichigo starts to cry. Tsukishima turns around and says that he feels bad because Ichigo is crying to which Kūgo tells him to let Ichigo cry as he is no longer useful to them and will be unlikely that they will ever meet him again. Once they start walking away, a burst of energy erupts behind them, forcing Kūgo and Tsukishima to look behind surprising them as they see Ichigo in his Shinigami uniform. After Orihime and Chad see the Shinigami, thinking they are here to kill Kūgo, Tsukishima appears behind them. He asks them what is wrong and if they are unsure about anything in the past. He says this is strange and questions if they trust their memories of him. He says that he protected Orihime from her parents and raised her and that he gave Chad that pendant. He is interrupted by Kūgo who says that if Tsukishima tries to add more changes to their past this late, they will become useless. Kūgo asks him if he remembers how many people he has broken by doing this. Orihime and Chad then start to break as they begin to doubt their memories of Tsukishima, but they are knocked out by Urahara and Isshin. He looks at Urahara glumly as Urahara thanks him for making the two so easy to knock out. More soon... Powers and abilities : Tsukishima was quite skilled in swordsmanship during his life, enough to battle Ichigo Kurosaki and Kūgo Ginjō, defeating the former, albeit without his shinigami powers and only when he had an incomplete fullbring, and battling the latter to a stand still. After his arrival in Soul Society and becoming a shinigami, his skill increased the point that he fight many captain-level individuals with ease using a blade. : Tsukishima had remarkable speed; his speed was far above that of a normal human. Tsukishima is fast enough to attack the likes of Orihime and Sado before they can even react. Once he entered into the Shinō Academy, he learned the art of shunpō to a fairly high degree. Enhanced Durability: Tsukishima has shown to be quite durable. In his second battle with Ichigo, he was capable of withstanding being kicked into the roof of his mansion from a great height without suffering any serious injuries. Upon his "birth" as a shinigami, Tsukishima's proven himself to endure many powerful hits in succession without being fazed. : It is unknown exactly how much spiritual energy Tsukishima possessed while a human, but he it is known that he had enough to see shinigami. After his death, it is revealed that he has quite a high level of reiyoku, surpassing many seated members of the Gotei 13. Spiritual Awareness: Like all beings with spiritual energy, Tsukishima was spiritually aware during his lifetime. After his death, this - obviously - became a normal trait. More soon... Stats Zanpakutō Formerly his fullbring, Tsukishima's zanpakutō - named Itsuwari (いつわり, Japanese for "falsehood") - takes for form of a book when sealed. *' :' To activate his shikai ability, Tsukishima must utter the phrase, "crumble the truth so lie may reign supreme." Once spoken, the book that is his zanpakutō transforms into a katana with a bookmark-shaped tsuba. once remarked that Itsuwari (formerly known as Book of the End) is a sword with high attack capability that can literally cut through anything. :Shikai Special Ability: Being his fullbring transformed into a zanpakutō, Itsuwari's ability is the Falsification of History. With this ability, Tsukishima can insert his "presence" into the pasts of people he cuts with his sword in any way he chooses, and also appears to gain knowledge of the memories that have been altered. To those affected by this power, it doesn't matter whether they trust him or not; to them, Tsukishima was always a part of their past. From somewhere in their lives, as family, a friend or lover, he is deeply entrenched into their personal lives. If Tsukishima cuts the same person twice, they will return to normal. When Tsukishima uses this ability, his victims do not experience any physical injury despite feeling the sword cutting through them. Additionally, if the victim begins to realize inconsistencies with Tsukishima's presence in their past, and what has actually happened, they begin to suffer mental damage. *' :' Not yet achieved. Behind the scenes More soon... Trivia *At the end of chapter 446, Tsukishima's sleeve on his right arm was burnt off a little by Ichigo's attack, but at the start of chapter 447 which continues on, his sleeve goes back to normal. Quotes More soon... Category:Articles by Koukishi Category:Characters